


[合奏/零凛]除了死亡，所有的离开都是背叛(幕间)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 幕间，小破车，狮心出没注意。





	[合奏/零凛]除了死亡，所有的离开都是背叛(幕间)

向导倏地醒了过来，碧绿的瞳仁滴碌碌地转了几圈，发现自己被扔在一片不太适合妄想的图景里。  
这是一片洁白的世界，既非雪白、也不是阳光照耀下暖和的白，而是惨淡的、病态似地，属于医院的颜色。  
向导不自主的咽了咽口水，月永雷欧不喜欢医院。他能对着很多人很多事物，乃至于路边当作临时书桌写稿的消防栓说喜欢，却讨厌医院。  
这片惨白的精神图景里是一幢又一幢连绵迭嶂，毫无止境的医院大楼。  
遥远的地方传来若有似无的鸣笛声，一声一声催促着，月永雷欧下意识地站了起来，皱着尖尖小小的眉心开始往前走， “呜……凛月的身体真的很不好啊……还那么挑食，回去要好好说说他。”  
他喃喃自语着，搅在喉咙里的声音融化在医院外的车道上，随着消融的积雪流入同样没有颜色的地砖缝里。  
接着月永雷欧毫无意外地，意识到自己迷路了。  
救到朔间凛月的时候对方已经陷入昏迷，他和濑名泉同时从两个相反的方向撤到中在线，在哨兵伴侣杀死那些暴走的尸体时，月永雷欧一面止住向导身上不断流失的血液一面努力想唤醒对方。  
但是他的精神丝受到阻碍，重复喊着的名字像是砸在一道无形的墙上，传入对方脑海前便化作了粉末。  
向导医生称其为心灵迷宫，是向导在受强烈的攻击下一种自我防护的手段。  
“除了肉体上的伤，朔间还有受到什么严重打击吗?” 佐贺美阵摘掉医疗手套，皱巴巴的白袍把本就颓圮的肩线拉得更沉: “心灵迷宫啊，挺棘手的，尤其是朔间这种闲散又不知道在想什么的个性。”  
月永雷欧不确定零的事情算不算，呜地一声: “我来把凛月带回来。”  
“小心点，人一旦陷入思想漩涡，或称作迷宫，就很容易产生排斥行为，或是拉你一起下地狱，或是把你推出去……”  
他抬起了头想要寻找角鸮的踪迹，鼻头却一痒，一片带着残血的花瓣从鼻尖快速地滚落到地上，瞬间他的身遭就下起花瓣雨，白到近乎透明的圆瓣如雪纷落，却在旋转的某一个角度下闪现一线血光。  
穿着工作布大斗篷的国王像是被烫到地缩了缩肩膀，心脏骤停了一下，他仰视着医院那些如同小眼睛的窗，盯着那些窗格动画片似地快速翻转着-  
一个少年折断了手臂，他趴在病床上用床单写曲子，床底下堆满了同伴的尸体，那些尸体挣扎着张着幽深的嘴壑，拉扯少年的披在肩上过大的病号服……  
月永雷欧没注意到自己倒退了一步，脚底没有粗糙石地的实感，他一低头，看见后跟踩在一张用血迹谱成的五线谱上。  
-“朔间凛月和他哥哥不一样，心眼多又极端，越亲近的人越不会想让你碰他脆弱的地方。” 向导医生兼保健老师的佐贺美阵分析着，一面不着痕迹地把喝空了的酒瓶踢到桌底下藏起来: “他的精神领域现在可能为了保护你而充满敌意，大概会极尽所能的把你赶出去吧。”  
“小心点啊，” 这名慵懒而私生活成谜的保健医生又叮嘱了一次，彷佛酒意上头而固执的老头子: “抓到朔间的精神体角鸮就赶紧脱身，不要在里面逗留。”-  
嘶啦一声，月永雷欧扬起的脚步把那张诡异的谱面撕成两半，隐隐作响的警笛声被迫近的振翅声掩盖，他反身撒腿就跑，脚下的图景在身后零零落落的崩塌，而深渊底下是国王最恐惧的孤独。  
听见了小孩子寂寞的、愤怒的哭喊。  
“雷欧君!”  
月永雷欧再次猛地睁开眼睛，在濑名泉怀里醒来。  
※  
朔间零赶来的时候没有犹豫，拉上隔开病床的帘幕直接就扑在旁边的折迭椅上用奇怪的哭声嚎啕起来。  
“喔咦喔咦……吾辈可爱的弟弟啊-”  
椅子上本来有只漂亮的银色长毛猫，吓了一跳便跃起化作一阵烟雾。正在床边踱步思考着对策的濑名泉一下子抬起头露出不耐的表情: “吵死了啊，要是我是熊君也会被烦死的啊!”  
和躺在床上昏迷不醒的向导有着相似面孔的哨兵不以为意，哭着鼻子借机蹭到病床边，小心翼翼地碰触那光裸精致的脚踝。  
朔间零没法去想象弟弟这样一双纤弱的脚如何追逐自己的脚步跨过蛮横残酷的战场，他没有办法勾勒那种画面，想到一次便心痛一次。  
“零，”正坐在另一张椅子上休息的月永雷欧环抱着双膝，用还没有完全从精神攻击里缓过来的沙哑声音叫住这名一身漆黑的哨兵： “你抓得到角鸮吗？”  
那头鬈曲而柔亮的黑发动了动，朔间零总算抬起头来，哨兵的身上还有没拆的绷带，大面积的受创并未使本就苍白的脸色难看多少，他就站在那里，彷佛几天前在弟弟面前展示的脆弱是一场讨巧的戏，随意而苦涩的笑也明艳的令人心头一动：  
“真做的话，凛月醒来会发脾气的。”  
不是否定，而是不希望最珍贵的弟弟失去笑容。  
得到这种回答的月永雷欧差点大笑出声，然而还在嗡嗡作响的脑袋不允许，他于是勾起嘴角抓住濑名泉的衣角忍住不发出太激烈的笑声：  
“这么胆小的零没见过呢！”他用精神图景和站在床边轻轻勾着弟弟裤脚的哨兵说话： “我认识的零，永远都是自信、强大、游刃有余的啊。”  
“熊君的心灵迷宫，这个笨蛋说在里面看到了你。”濑名泉任由自己的向导在身上的军服蹭掉眼角笑出来的泪水，替总是辞不达意的笨拙伴侣接话： “虽然很烦，但只剩你能解开这座迷宫了。”  
朔间零在听见迷宫两个字时微微地睁大了眼睛，这个世界大概也只有弟弟能够让老沉的他露出这样丰富的表情。  
他往朔间凛月靠了一步，几乎已经能触碰到那微弱轻浅的气息。  
“月永君，能麻烦汝等跑一趟吗？”  
被唤名的后者眨了眨眼睛，一枚在空中闪耀的光体便扔了过来，身侧的哨兵抢在他脸前一把接住。  
那是朔间凛月至终死守着的一条十字架项链。  
“把这东西当作吾的信物，在吾辈守护凛月的期间，去吾等的家乡拿回一样东西可否？”  
“哈，很重要的东西嘛？”月永雷欧热爱旅行，热爱一切新奇的事物，但也记得自己身为骑士们的王的责任：“凛月就拜托你了啊，可得带他找到回家的路啊！”  
“理所当然，”朔间零呼呼地笑了两声，悄悄地握住了拿开项链后弟弟空下来的手，尽管声音变得苍老，但说出这些话时仍带着和当年一样的意念：“吾辈会遵守约定的。”  
…  
月永雷欧他们离开之后，朔间零有点贪婪的一直抓着那双不会再挣开自己的手，望着朔间凛月寂静而苍白的睡脸深吸口气。  
空气里都是向导信息素的气味，软蓬蓬的，是他们俩都熟悉且喜爱的暖和被子的味道。  
朔间零摘下象征UNDEAD的黑色军帽轻轻地放在那张睡颜的枕边，接着悄声无息地一跃上了病床。  
两个早已经长开的青年挤在狭窄的床上有点委曲，朔间零在弟弟套着宽松病号服的腰侧曲着双长腿，把对方对他来说永远那样瘦弱的身体罩在身下。  
朔间凛月难得的没有反抗，陷入沉眠的他只是在熟悉的气息包裹自己的时候轻微地用信息素缠绕而上。  
朔间零俯身，嘴角挂着无奈而宠溺的笑将彼此滚烫的额抵在一起。  
心灵迷宫啊，对越是亲昵的人越是抗拒，还会反映着擅入者害怕的事物给予反击。  
但是哥哥最害怕的，就是没有了汝呢，凛月。  
给予哥哥勇气，逼使吾辈变得强大来守护汝的凛月，汝希望哥哥怎么做呢？  
哨兵在那微凉的额心上蹭了蹭，往下便咬住朔间凛月失去抵抗能力的唇。  
湿软的舌尖交缠在一起的时候，百分之一百契合的结合热凶狠地混杂着哨兵身上独有的血腥味爆散开来。  
※  
哨兵并不能像向导一样随意地进出精神图景，除了一个人的例外，那就是伴侣。  
伴侣的生成方式有两种，像上次朔间凛月问月永雷欧的一样，精神上的，还有肉体上的。  
精神方面的话他们之间不太可能办到，毕竟最可爱的弟弟看到他就躲或是用精神丝刺得他头晕目眩。朔间凛月总是很聪明的、小心的在不会产生任何需要对方负责的距离下注视自己的兄长。  
朔间零前进一步，他就后退一步。哥哥不动了，就用苦海深仇的眼神指责对方的怠惰。  
怎么办呢?哥哥只是想让凛月快乐。  
朔间零一面抚摸着弟弟的脖颈吻他，一面在脑袋里转着如果对方醒来发现彼此作了这档事要怎么逃避追杀，稍微分了神，底下的人就呻吟了一声，夹着大腿往侧边躲去。  
朔间凛月被咬得红透的唇扫过他的脸颊，赌气一样地埋进枕套里。  
哨兵愣了一下，随即温柔地笑了笑把手肘搭在向导的脸颊边，顺势继续舔咬着被他刚刚的手劲压迫得泛白的颈项，一边把手插进弟弟紧闭的大腿，加快皮肤摩擦的速度与温度。  
朔间凛月比他想象得还要敏感，几乎在他人的手擦过要害的瞬间向导的动作就大了起来，虽然还是未能醒来，但推拒的动作已经练成反射性的，一下子一脚就踹在哨兵的胁骨上，低吟和床垫的吱呀声同一时间碰撞在一起。  
朔间零腹部还有没愈合的伤，好在他躲得快否则真要在这里给他家小祖宗献出半条命来。空气里哨兵的信息素被这一下震得浓烈，天生的侵略性让床上的向导瞬间就软了身体，微微地揣着哨兵的衣领发起抖来。  
这景象活活地让朔间零心疼掉剩下的半条命，他忍不住去用唇安抚那双如蝉翼抖弄的睫毛，一边专注着手活。  
隔着棉布在掌心里摩蹭的性器变得烫手，朔间凛月把手下意识的反探进兄长宽大的领口里，指甲在骨感的肩上抠出深深的血痕一面发泄出来。  
皮革外套连带被挣动的凌乱，但跪坐在向导身上的哨兵像个臣服在对方腿下的受虐狂，他一点也不在意弟弟在自己身上留的印痕和疼痛，而像是弄疼的是自己从小到大最舍不得的凛月似地，轻轻地从弟弟披散在洁白枕头上柔顺的乌发一路亲吻到泛着高潮后红晕的脸颊。  
手底带着的湿润在那对病弱的锁骨上摸过，朔间凛月从小就瘦，像被小孩子抱在怀里干瘪脆弱的黑猫，让朔间零从懂事起就产生了保护欲。  
即使后来被讨厌，即使不知道正确与否，他爱这个血缘相依的手足，只有这个初心从未违背过。  
世界上有很多事情都有理由，朔间零也经常用大道理去开导甚至胡诌有求的人们，但只有对凛月，他觉得不需要这种多余的解释。  
修长的指节重新深入了向导温热的口腔，在剧烈的喘息间带着性欲的气味，但哨兵尝试撬开迷宫的门锁，却依旧被拒绝在外。  
抱着深爱的弟弟，朔间凛月在他怀里紧闭着眼睛，皱起的眉心一如往常的在责怪他。  
-为什么要对那些人这么好呢?-  
-因为想给汝一个对吾等族辈没有敌意的世界啊。-  
哨兵叹了口气，他又吻了向导的额头一次，接着按住了那瘦削的肩头不让对方带着伤口挣扎，一手退掉了病人服宽松的裤子。  
动作带上了强硬，朔间凛月骂他蛮横、笨蛋、愚蠢，也只是不想让彼此受伤而已。  
昏迷中的人发出难耐的哼声，即使已经十分疲惫，朔间凛月还是在兄长将两指并入股间的时候发出了哀鸣。  
吸血鬼尖锐的虎牙将朔间零的手腕咬出了痕迹。  
“对不起，凛月。”  
哨兵抚摸着伴侣的发丝，手上两个牙洞流出的鲜血滴在对方白皙的肌肤上像是鲜艳的、所有物的标记。  
把手按在朔间凛月的耳后，哨兵进入了这具散发着高热的身体，没有衣物遮蔽的苍白双腿开始挣动，却被清醒的人一掌扣住了膝盖压制在床上，挺进深处之后只剩下微微抽搐的反应。  
“对不起，”朔间零又在幼弟耳边说了一次，一边小心地，像对待易碎物品，却又专横无法抗拒地在他脆弱的身体里抽插着。  
即使是昏睡，朔间凛月还是露出了经常施予兄长的表情，隐忍而悲伤的，眼角被逼出泪水滑落在哥哥被自己咬伤的手腕上，冲淡了上面的血迹。  
“是哥哥没有遵守承诺。”  
朔间零的这句话像是钥匙，喀地一声转动了向导不愿意随意敞开的大锁-  
哨兵敏锐的耳畔传来了熟悉的扑翼声。  
※  
向导在危急时候作成的心灵迷宫往往根据能力越强更加的险恶，朔间凛月继承了家族的优秀，拥有塔里最强大的控场技能。就算是曾经的首席哨兵，在踏入这片洁白寂静的图景时也感觉到可怕的压迫力。  
“久违了，故友。” 朔间零拍了拍停在手臂上的雪白角鸮，后者亲昵的用嘴喙轻啄回应。  
突破迷宫、带回迷失向导的方法只有一个，就是抓住在精神图景里陷入恐慌的精神体，然而角鸮并不是凛月真正的精神兽，因此现在这只庞大而美丽的猛禽只能耸动颈羽，对着逐渐扭曲的五维空间发出求救的啸音。  
钥匙已经麻烦月永君他们去老家代取了，如今他能给予宝贝弟弟的-  
朔间零踩在医院白地砖的脚底下窜出缕缕黑雾，閴静的、深不可测的漆黑覆盖了他的所在，角鸮回到熟稔的环境，在完全入夜的猎场里无声地割断了一名怪物的喉咙。  
迷宫给哨兵准备的，是一团团没有明确形体，什么都类似却又什么都不是的漆黑的怪物，像烂泥似地，纷纷从地砖缝里沿着空荡荡的街道，在昏暗闪烁的车道灯下探出手臂。  
“令人雀跃啊，这么盛大而欢迎哥哥呢，凛月。”  
任何角色都能胜任、却又不能真正成为谁的神，作为初始的零，微笑着向没有自己的名字的怪物释放心底的黑暗。

待续


End file.
